Impossible
by OutsidersCrazy1396
Summary: What if there had been another Cullen sibling, Alana, and what happens when her life gets intermingled with a werewolf? Sam says it best when he says, Impossible. OC/ Werewolf
1. Introduction:Normal Morning

"Lanee!", Emmett called at me up the stairs, "You have to go or you'll be late for your last day of school!"

I groaned and threw my books in my bag in one motion. I rush down the stairs.

"I've told you not to call me Lanee! My name is Alana!", I snap at Emmett.

"Whatever, little sister!", he teases.

I raise my fist to punch him.

"Alana Rose Cullen!", our mother, Esme , calls appearing in the room, "Don't even think about it!"

I lower my fist, "Of course not, Esme."

She pats me on the back as I walk past, "Good girl!"

Emmett laughs, "Esme told you!"

"I heard that Emmett! Quit picking on your sister!", Esme calls.

I climbed into the driver's seat of my Altima. I check my reflection in my mirror. My long brown hair fell in perfect curls around my perfectly pale face. I'd been frozen at sixteen in 1935, same year as Emmett. My eyes were the same golden color as my siblings.

I pulled a thing of foundation out of my bag and dabbed it under my eye to try cover up the dark circles under them.

"You don't have to do that.", Jasper laughs from beside my door, "None of the rest of us go that far in our human charade!"

I threw the foundation back into my bag and laughed, "I'm nothing if not through. You riding with me or Edward?"

He looked around for Alice. I hated it when he did that. It always drew my attention back to the sickening love bond between them.

I must have been quite a matchmaker as a human, because in this life I could not only feel current relationship bonds but I could feel future ones.

Jasper and I watched as Alice got into the backseat of Edward's Volvo.

"I guess Edward.", Jasper laughed.

"Fine.", I say starting the engine.

"Alice wants you to come straight home after school today so she can pick out your outfit for the graduation party tomorrow.", Jasper says.

I groan, "She was serious about that!"

"She's very upset by not being able to see who's behind Seattle. I think it's best if we humor her with this. Besides, most of the attention will be on Bella."

I laugh. Edward's accident prone human girlfriend would love that. She hates parties or attention of any kind.

"Fine. I'll humor her!", I groan.

"Thank you!", Jasper smiles, sensing my distress. He grinned and walked over to join Alice in Edward's Volvo.

Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I were 'graduating' for probably the 100th time. This would be Bella's first and only. I pulled out of the garage before these strong ties of love could make me sick.

It's sucked that I'm the only one that didn't have a bond like that and I've had to spend the last 80ish years feeling all these bonds. I couldn't blame all these people. Everyone deserves happiness.

Too bad what I didn't know was when I find my bond, it would complicate my existence more than ever.


	2. Chapter 1: Major Stress

"Alana Rose Cullen!", my name is called.

I step forward and receive my diploma.

"Congratulations, Miss Cullen!", I shake the hand, not even looking to verify who it was.

Just for those of you who've missed the last 24 hours of Cullen family drama, Jasper has confirmed there is an army of newborns being created to destroy us and whoever is creating them is playing with the holes in a dear sister, Alice's future vision. As if that's not enough we are still looking for whatever vampire broke into Bella's house. I really wasn't up for the human charade today.

I saw Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmett clapping. I waved sheepishly to them as I walked off. That was a human enough thing to do , right?

I try to distract myself by watching the rest of the ceremony. However, when Alice disappears after she receives her diploma that was it for distracting myself.

_What is going on with Alice? _I thought at Edward.

Edward shrugged his shoulders so slightly that none of the humans in the room would have caught it. His eyes stayed focused on Bella, as if ready to protect her if either of the threats showed up here. Again these bonds were sickening. I stared down at my charm bracelet where my Cullen Crest hung.

What was Alice trying so hard to hide? The ceremony ended and Edward rushed over to Bella. I met Esme and Carlisle halfway.

"Congratulations, sweetheart!", Esme said overly cheerful. I texted her.

**Mom: What's going on?**

**Mom: Alice and Jasper went home. They're fine.**

"Hey Alana, See you at the party!", Jessica Stanley called over her shoulder at me. I nodded, waved, and smiled in return.

I groaned, "I don't know why we don't just cancel the party and go straight to Seattle!"

"Because our sister has already turned the house into a decorated monstrosity for today.", Emmett responded.

We were speaking so low that the humans wouldn't be able to hear us. I groaned again. Edward would make them see sense.

"We have a problem.", Edward said appearing next to me.

"What is it?", Carlisle asked calmly, speaking aloud for the benefit of the rest of us.

"Bella has a theory about Seattle and if she's right…", Edward stopped short.

_What's her theory? _

"That Victoria is behind the army, and she's the one playing with the holes in Alice's vision.", Edward looked at Carlisle for guidance like he always did in situations.

"That sounds highly unlikely but not impossible. We'll go to Seattle and figure this out for sure after the party.", Carlisle declared.

Esme stepped behind me and put her hands on my shoulders, as if scared for me. "Let's all go home.", she requests.

I'm in the backseat of Carlisle's Mercedes a minute later. Carlisle and Esme got in.

"I'm shocked the Volturi haven't intervened yet.", Carlisle states, "It can't get any more conspicuous in Seattle."

"What is the plan?", I asked.

"Alana, hush dear!", Esme tells me.

"Esme, she's not a child.", Carlisle insists, "We don't have a plan, yet. Jasper has the experience with newborns, he'll know how best to go about this."

I slump back in my seat. Carlisle had never had to defer control of situation like this to anyone else. If this was over his head this was bad.

Carlisle took Esme's hand.

We arrived at the house. I was out of the car and inside the second Carlisle cut the engine.

"ALICE!", I call.

"We're going to Seattle? After the party, right?", Alice questioned.

"Yeah, Carlisle said after the party!", I assured her, "Why did you go running off?"

"Bella had a theory and we didn't want Edward to know about it.", Alice explains.

"She must've told him after graduation because he knows. He told us that's why we're going.", I respond.

"Just go get your outfit on for the party, it'll take you less than a second.", Alice orders.


	3. Chapter 2: Imprinting

**Seth:**

Remember, stay alert.

Of course, we were on alert. We were being invited into enemy territory.

This was exciting! My first true outing with the pack.

We reach the meadow where 7 of the 8 Cullens and Bella were gathered.

Jacob had offered them the packs' aid in stopping a newborn vampire army that was coming to Forks after Bella.(Alana tells me she didn't get to telling you that part.) Sam was uneay about the whole thing but agreed to meet in order to coordinate.

Edward, at least I assumed by the way he had his arm wrapped around Bella, explained why we were in our wolf forms. We didn't trust them.

Carlisle, the leader, welcomed us. He explained that Jasper, the other blonde male, had experience with newborns and would teach us how to destroy them.

_How are newborns different from you?_ Sam asked via his thoughts.

"They are more powerful, because they still have their own human blood in them.", Edward explains.

Another car pulls up. An Altima.

"Alana's here.", Bella called.

Out of the car climbed, the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

It was just like Sam and Jared had described it. Imprinting, I mean. She was suddenly the only thing holding me to the earth.

Alana went directly to Bella's side.

"Glad you could make it.", Carlisle said sternly.

"Yeah, sorry I was late.", She said.

_Impossible. It's simply impossible. _The whole packs thoughts seemed to echo one another.

**_Alana:_**

Flashback:

**_"Alice?", I'd heard Bella call. It was like she was looking for Alice this time, but like she'd found her and was trying to get her attention._**

**_"What did you see?"_**

**_I joined them standing beside Bella opposite Jasper._**

**_"We aren't going to Seattle.", Alice announced._**

**_"They're coming here?", Bella exclaimed._**

"Alana?", Alice called, jarring me back to reality, "Alana, where are you?"

"I'm standing right next to you, Alice.", I raised an eyebrow at you.

"I know that!", She exclaimed, "You just disappeared from my vision!"

"Can we deal with that later?", I asked, "Right now, our survival depends on Jasper teaching us how to take down newborns!"

I watched as Jasper demonstrated with Emmett. Emmett pouted after Jasper beat him. We all sparred with one another, while the wolves watched. It wasn't until Jasper took me down, and one of the smaller wolves growled at him, that I noticed a new bright pink bond stretching from this wolf to myself. Could that be right? Surely not, but it felt right. It was about 10 in the morning when Carlisle called it a day.

I watched Bella and Jacob have a moment. The wolf that had growled at Jasper for taking me down came to stand in front of me.

"Alana, this is Seth Clearwater.", Edward introduced, "Seth, why don't you wait until you can talk to her in person."

_Wait for what? _Seth and the other wolves disappeared into the woods.

"You noticed the bond?", Edward asked.

_Yeah, what is it all about?_

"Seth, are you sure?", I heard Sam demand.

The wolves reappeared, in human form this time.

The one named Seth came to a stop in front of me.

"Hi Alana. I'm Seth Clearwater.", Seth begins.

"Hi.", I shake his hand.

_Edward, what is going on? I thought they didn't trust us._

"The rest of the pack doesn't.", Edward said, "Seth, my sister would like it very much if we could get straight to the point."

"The point is that Seth has imprinted on you. Which means…", Sam started.

"I know what it means!", I snap at him. Bella had told me what Jacob had told her about imprinting. It meant that I was 'the one' for Seth. But we were natural enemies.

"Alana.", Edward cautioned, "Please forgive her rudeness. She's just a little overwhelmed."

"It's a lot to take in.", I allow, "So let me get this straight, Seth and I are 'together'?"

"The role a wolf plays in his imprintee's life depends on what her need is.", Sam explains.

"So, basically I can be whoever you need me to be.", Seth cuts him off.

"I'm sensing emotional overload over here.", Jasper said, "Now, what is going on?"

I could feel him calming the wolves and myself down.

"Seth has imprinted on Alana.", Sam explains.

"What's all the fuss about then.", Jasper laughed, "Haven't you always wanted a relationship like the rest of us, Alana?"

I looked from my brother to Seth. From the look in Seth's eyes, his role in my life had just been determined.

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry I'm skipping so much but I figured you guys probably just wanted to get to where the love starts, and if you weren't PM me and I'll write filler chapters.<p>

PS. I'm taking a poll to help me decide something. PM me with your answer to this:

Is Bree's death necessary? Or could I let her live and still move the story along?


	4. Chapter 3: My Story

"Alana, we're going home now.", Carlisle called, "Are you coming?"

"It appears she needs to go spend some time with the wolves.", Jasper grinned.

What was up with him? First of all, was he okay with Seth imprinting on me or did he still hate them just as much. His words were conflicting.

"What are you talking about Jasper?", Carlisle asked.

"Seth Clearwater has imprinted on Alana.", Edward says, "Excuse me, I have to get Bella home before her father realizes she isn't there."

He leaves taking Bella.

"Seth imprinted on Alana?", Carlisle confirmed.

"That explains why she disappeared from my future vision.", Alice says, popping up at Jasper's elbow.

"You should all come back to the house. Esme can prepare some food, and we can discuss this.", Carlisle offered.

"My fiancé is already preparing food.", Sam says, "How about Alana comes to the reservation?"

"The treaty says I can't.", I remind him.

"I just gave you permission, didn't I?", Sam says impatiently.

"Fine. Guess I can't turn that down, huh?", I sigh.

"Why don't you take Seth with you?", the female with them asks, "We wouldn't have to hear his annoyingly cheerful mind."

"Fine.", I snap at her.

Seth and I reach my Altima at the same time the rest of the wolves reach the woods.

"Sorry, about them.", Seth says.

"What up with the girl?", I ask as I climb in the driver's seat.

"Oh, that's Leah. She's my older sister.", Seth admits.

"I get that for a sister-in-law. Fun.", I mutter.

"I know I'm no good at this. But I'm whoever you need me to be.", Seth says as I pull away from the field, "It's my job."

"I have a feeling you already know who to be in my life so why don't you just ask me and starting playing the role?", I say, "I really don't like to beat around the bush."

"Ok, Will you go out with me?", He asks.

"Yes.", I say.

What was I thinking? I was way too comfortable with this. I should be mad as heck, throwing him out of my car, stuff like that. Why wasn't I?

"You took it much better than some of the other imprintees. Of course, a lot of them didn't know about werewolves from the start, so."

"I can see relationship bonds.", I admit, "And there's a bond between us and my bonds have never been wrong. Also, It just feels right somehow."

"So, can I ask you a question?", he ask, "How did you end up with the Cullens?"

"Um, Esme was my biological mother in my human life. After my baby brother died, Mom was heartbroken and tried to kill herself. I was 2. When Mom was able to resist human blood, She asked Carlisle to help rescue me from my abusive father. I lived with them as a human from ages 4 to 16. Then I almost died of pneumonia and Carlisle changed me.", I admitted.

Why was I so comfortable telling him all this? I should feel vulnerable, exposed. He now had my whole life story.

"Wow.", Seth managed.

"So, what's the story with that witch of a girl you call your sister?", I asked.

"Leah is Leah.", Seth answered, "She's bitter cause our Alpha imprinted on our cousin and broke up with Leah to be with Emily, and Sam hates himself for it, but having to hear his thoughts have made Leah not so friendly."

"The not so friendly part reminds me of Rosalie.", I laugh.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, so this is kinda just showing Seth and Alana connecting, also you get Alana's story so please review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Warm Welcome in La Push?

"Look who made it!", Jared called when Seth walked through the door of Emily Young's house.

"Hey, guys!", Seth called pulling me in by the hand. He was only able to do this because I wasn't expecting it.

"This is Alana Cullen.", Sam introduced me for Seth, "Seth's imprintee."

"I'm Emily. It's a pleasure to meet you.", a beautiful woman with a scarred face said shaking my hand.

I could see the rest of the wolves loosen up when she did this. It was clear that they trusted her. Sam nodded at me. There was so much pumping blood in the room but I hardly noticed, which again was odd for me.

"This is Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and you've already met Leah, Jacob, and Sam.", Seth listed off the wolves and pointed to them.

"Nice to meet you all.", I smile.

"So, you're a Cullen?", Paul says.

"Yeah.", I sigh.

"When is the action supposed to start?", they all demanded.

"In a few days, Alice said.", I answer.

The males wolves gave whoops of excitement.

I laughed too. It felt so natural here. From the wolves going wild with excitement to the warmth of Seth's hand in mine. It didn't make any sense but it felt right. Emily place food on the table. The wolves devoured it. Leah stood in the corner.

"Emily would you like some help?", I asked.

They looked as if they would eat her out of house and home and then some.

"Sure, you can scramble the eggs.", She smiles.

Leah frowns, "I'm going home."

Sam nodded and Leah left.

"Good riddance.", Jacob muttered as soon as Leah was out of earshot.

I let go of Seth's hand for the first time since arriving in La Push, and joined Emily in the kitchen.

"It feels weird doesn't it?", Emily smiles, "Being so comfortable with them."

"Yeah.", I admit.

"It feels so natural that you don't want to fight it though.", Emily grinned.

"Yeah.", I allow.

"That's the imprinting, It makes it all so natural.", Emily explains looking towards Sam.

So, there was the answer I'd been looking for since Seth climbed in my car. It was supposed to feel this way.

Emily and I made more eggs then I'd ever seen in my life while Seth and the others talked strategy. They were so pumped for this fight. But I also saw where Bella was coming from in not wanting them to fight. They were so human-like, they'd get killed. Then I remember that they were strong enough to rip me apart.

I learn more about Seth. His father had been Henry Clearwater. He'd phased shortly after his father's death. I also learned he was one of the youngest wolves they had.

"Colin and Brady are the only ones younger than me.", Seth laughed.

_JasperHale: Where r u?_

_ Jasper: La Push_

"My brother's texting me where am I.", I laugh.

"Which one?", Jared asked, "You have like 5 of them."

"I have 3 brothers and 2 sisters. ", I correct him, " and Jasper."

"Is that the one training us?", Embry asked.

"Yeah, that's him.", I answer, "Oh, and Seth I would appreciate it if in the future you not growl at him."

"I'll try.", Seth sighs.

_JasperHale: Carlisle wants you home._

_ Jasper: Ok, I'm leaving now_

"Sorry, but I got to go. Carlisle wants me home.", I say apologetically.

_JasperHale: Oh, and tell them we meet at 3 am same place._

_ Jasper: Fine_

"Jasper says same time, same place for training.", I tell them as Seth walks me out to my car.

"We'll be there.", Sam assures me, putting an arm around Emily.

"See you guys.", I wave.

Seth walks me to my car. "So, you'll come back tomorrow , right?", he asks.

"Sure, if it's okay with Carlisle.", I promise.

* * *

><p>Me: So now things are making sense and the big fight is three days away. This is gonna be interesting.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Carlisle's Response Partial

"Carlisle, Esme?", I called when I walked through the door of the house.

"In here.", Carlisle's voice called, "We need to talk."

"Sure, what's up?", I say entering the dining room.

My whole family was gathered around the table.

"How was La Push?", Emmett teased.

"Surprisingly I got a warm welcome.", I laugh.

"They wouldn't be able to rip you to shreds so they figured they'd just deal.", Edward explains.

Bella must've had to work today, or she'd be here with him.

"What? Do you mean the treaty?", I asked.

"No. They can't because of the way Seth is bonded to you. To kill you would mean they'd have to fight him to the death.", Edward explained. He must've picked this out of Sam's head back at the clearing.

Jasper was sitting next to Alice, they gold bond between them for once not making me depressed.

"Carlisle, he's a good kid.", Edward assures him.

"Of course, he is.", Carlisle sighs.

"What you have a problem with Seth?", I say.

"No, not at all.", Carlisle says, "Did you give them Jasper's message?"

"Yeah, Sam assured me they'll be there.", I say.

"Excellent.", Carlisle says, "Now, Alice says the army's numbers have stabilized at 20. So, ten for the wolves and ten for us. The clearing will give us an advantage in battle."

_EdwardCullen: Carlisle's just upset he's losing his youngest child._

So, that was his deal. I guess I could see where he was coming from there.

* * *

><p>Me: Hey if you want to see the pic for Alana, please see my videos on Youtube. OutsidersCrazy1396. Ps if anyone knows who it is in the pic please let me know so I can credit them more properly than disclaiming it. Thank you.<p> 


End file.
